


Kiss and Tell (or, The One in Which Merlin Gets Shagged, and Everyone Notices)

by longlivetheprat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, implied Gwen/Lancelot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivetheprat/pseuds/longlivetheprat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title basically says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell (or, The One in Which Merlin Gets Shagged, and Everyone Notices)

**Author's Note:**

> This work, fondly known as 'the butt story,' could not have been possible without the amazing memoriesentwined. This one's for you.

First to notice was Gwen, though it’s possible that Lance told her (they were inseparable these days) because Merlin was sure he'd seen Lance stare oddly at him that morning before the knight unceremoniously collided into a column. Either way, she stopped Merlin as he was exiting the kitchens with Arthur's (very late) lunch and pulled him into a branching corridor.

"Who was it?" she asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Who was what?" Merlin laughed nervously, gently extracting his arm from her grasp.

"You know." Gwen pointedly trailed her gaze down to his crotch. When she met his eyes again, he was blushing.

"It was nobody," he stuttered. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

Gwen settled her hands on her hips and gave Merlin a reprimanding look. "You're a horrible liar, Merlin."

"No I'm not!" was the indignant response.

"Yes you are. When you lie, your ears twitch."

Merlin gasped in horror and clutched the offending appendages.

" _You're_  the liar!" he declared. "You are a lying wench and you are getting nothing out of me!"

Merlin turned and strode away quickly, maneuvering around Gwen's reaching arm, one hand still clapped around his left ear while the other balanced Arthur's tray. Gwen could do nothing but yell after him as he hobbled away to Arthur's chambers.

~*~

Oddly enough, the second to notice was Uther, who was quickly followed by Gaius, and Merlin was sure that he would never be able to look either of them in the eye ever again.

It happened at dinnertime. Arthur had insisted that Merlin be included in the serving staff that night, even though Merlin never served unless it was Samhain or Beltane or some other equally important celebration. But who was he to deny his prince? (Although he did sneak in a glare when Arthur turned triumphantly to smirk at him after suggesting the prospect.)

That's how Merlin found himself in the dining room at six o'clock sharp, dressed in a form-fitting blue tunic and freshly washed breeches, his boots polished to perfection. He fidgeted uncomfortably in the crisp new clothing and wished he could wear at least something of his own attire, but no matter how he'd insisted, Maude, the head cook, had absolutely refused, under any circumstance, to allow him to wear his scarf.

When the king strode in, fashionably late as usual, followed by Arthur and Morgana, as well as a few visiting nobles, Merlin and the rest of the servants stepped forward to fill the goblets with wine. Merlin was catering to Arthur, and he drew back with the jug at the exact moment Arthur reached for his goblet, their hands brushing in the process. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, and then Merlin quickly stepped away.

Merlin was sure nobody had witnessed the exchange, but when he looked up again, he found Uther's eyes on him, his gaze contemplative. Merlin gulped.

The king turned to Arthur then, and just when Merlin thought he was safe, Uther spoke, not loudly, but not so soft that Merlin couldn't hear.

"A word, Arthur, if you will.”

Arthur put down his spoon. "Of course, Father. What is it?"

"Arthur… I understand that sometimes, when one sees something new and… appealing, one desires it as his own.” Uther carefully set down his goblet and dabbed at his mouth.

“That is perfectly all right, Arthur, do not misunderstand me. But one must be careful not to get too… attached."

The king looked momentarily at Merlin and then back at Arthur. He didn't look angry, only the slightest bit threatening, but Merlin blushed to the roots of his hair.

Arthur seemed to be in shock. "Father, I don't know what you could possibly mean by that."

"I think you do," said Uther. "Or at least, your manservant does, judging by the way he's walking."

Merlin couldn't see Arthur's face anymore because he'd turned away from his father, but Merlin could have sworn that Arthur was blushing as well. He bloody well hoped so, the bastard.

"I appreciate your concern, Father," Arthur said, clearing his throat when his voice came out strangled. "But it is not a matter to concern yourself with." Arthur raised his wine glass, nodded at Morgana, who had been looking between Uther and Arthur with suspicion, and downed it all in one go.

Later, after Merlin had helped Arthur to his chambers (he'd had one goblet too many despite Merlin’s attempts to stop him), he returned to his own bedchamber, where he found Gaius waiting up for him with folded arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Would you care to explain what the king was discussing with Arthur tonight?” Gaius asked when Merlin walked past him to change out of his stiff serving wear. “I only ask because his majesty kept glancing at you as he spoke."

Merlin said nothing, but Gaius was unhindered.

"And while you're at it, why don't you tell me why, exactly, you're walking with the gait of a bow-legged horse." Merlin decided at that point that Gaius’ eyebrows were actually furry, judgmental creatures that resided on the physician’s face, and he was positive the point of their existence was to disapprove of Merlin’s decisions.

"Hello to you too, Gaius," Merlin said when he emerged from his room, ignoring his mentor’s questions. "I'm going to be assisting the prince until very late tonight, so don't wait up. You've exhausted yourself these past few days, you really should rest."

Merlin grabbed his rucksack from beside the door and slipped out with an over-the-shoulder wave, leaving Gaius to splutter behind him, “Merlin, get back here… Merlin!”

~*~

"I hate you, you know," Merlin gasped, supporting himself over Arthur with shaky hands and rubbing their erections together in agonizingly perfect strokes. He reached one hand down to capture both of them in his hand. "I knew you were smug about something this morning." He stopped short and moaned at a particularly hard thrust from Arthur. "You- you knew they would see. That everyone would –  _aargh, Arthur_  – know what we'd done."

Arthur bit his neck, hard, and Merlin's answering moan nearly drowned out Arthur's words.

"Did you feel it all day?" Arthur asked breathlessly, rutting against Merlin, nails scraping along Merlin's forearms. "Did you think about it with every step you took?"

Merlin only groaned in response and thrust harder.

"Were you –  _oh, ohhh_  – embarrassed when they asked? Father and all the rest. Did you think about me fucking your tight little hole every time someone looked at you funny?"

Merlin came with a shout, Arthur's name intermingled with a moan, spilling all over his hand and Arthur's chest. He kept thrusting through the aftershocks, kept going until he was too sore and sensitive and exhausted to move any longer. He lay there for a while catching his breath, softly petting Arthur's cock until Arthur began to twitch under his fingers. Then he slithered down, on his knees over Arthur's legs, and leaned close, breathing hotly on his cock before taking it all into his mouth with one great stroke.

Arthur let out a stuttered groan. "Merlin- oh gods, Merlin, yes,  _please_."

Merlin sucked deeply, hollowing out his cheeks. He pulled back, all the way out with a pop, and a string of saliva and precome trailed after him.

He grinned.

"Yeah, I thought about you," he said throatily. "About how your cock felt inside me, so hard and full and perfect." He licked along the underside of Arthur's shaft, once, twice. "I wanted everyone to know that it was you who did that to me. That you're  _mine_." He growled and trailed his tongue along the leaking slit.

Arthur nearly sat up with the force of his gasp. "I think you mean that you're mine," he breathed, attempting to sound authoritative but only managing to sound so utterly debauched that Merlin had to go back in for another swipe. "I'm the prince, Merlin."

"And I'm not your princess," Merlin said before returning to sucking.

"No," Arthur gasped, running his hands over Merlin's body, over and over. "You're definitely not that."

And when Merlin took him into his mouth again he came with a jolt, shooting down Merlin's throat. Despite the initial shock, Merlin swallowed it all, humming around Arthur's cock and eliciting another spurt of hot come.

Merlin held him in his mouth, swallowing around him, until Arthur began to grow soft and slipped out wetly. Arthur hauled him up and kissed him lazily, breathing hard. Merlin touched his tongue to Arthur's, letting him taste himself in Merlin's mouth until Arthur pulled his mouth away and drew him closer, both arms wrapped around Merlin's skinny shoulders.

"My jaw hurts," Merlin complained, and Arthur chuckled. "Really, sex with you only seems to cause me physical injury."

Arthur shrugged. "We can stop if you want," he said innocently. "I can find someone more accommodating if you-  _aargh!_ "

Merlin tickled Arthur relentlessly, all along his sides and stomach and down to his toes. "What was that about someone else?" he growled playfully.

"N-nothing –  _oh, ah, stop!_  – nothing Merlin, nobody else, okay? Mercy!"

Merlin stopped, using his fingers to caress Arthur's neck instead. "Good boy," he said approvingly, dropping a sloppy kiss on Arthur's jaw.

They lay there for a while, occasionally stroking each other's chest, hips, stomach – whatever they could reach. After a while, when Merlin was just beginning to feel sleep drift into the edges of his consciousness, Arthur spoke.

"I want to fuck you.”

Merlin blinked, then grabbed a pillow from above him and threw it at Arthur's face. "Horny prat, go to sleep," he mumbled.

But Arthur wasn't having it. He swung his right leg over Merlin, hovering over him in mimicry of Merlin's position before. "I command you to obey me," he declared.

"Do you now," Merlin said blandly, yawning and turning onto his side as if Arthur wasn't already half-hard again above him.

Arthur began planting imploring kisses down Merlin's side until Merlin finally slipped away with a huff. He gathered his clothes on the way to the door (how did his breeches end up all the way over there?) and slipped them on while throwing an "I am leaving and you can toss off by yourself" over his shoulder. He smirked at a protesting Arthur and pulled open the door-

Only to jump back with a yelp when Gwen, Lance, and Elyan fell face-first into the room. They quickly recovered and cleared their throats, flashing guilty glances at each other and shuffling their feet. Lance suddenly seemed to find a particular spot on the wall very fascinating.

Merlin's mouth dropped open and his seemingly perpetual blush was back. Except this time, it was a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Were you…  _eavesdropping_?"

There were mutters all around and more shuffling of feet. Finally Gwen looked up and said, "We were only trying to find out the truth. You wouldn't say anything so we… took matters into our own hands."

Merlin opened and closed his mouth a few times, speechless, before whirling around as a sudden thought struck him. "You!" he said to Arthur, who was smiling very suspiciously. "You knew they were there! That's why you-" He made a choked-off frustrated sound and Arthur broke into laughter, falling back into the sheets.

That was when Merlin noticed the prince was still very much naked and very much aroused. Merlin coughed and the others looked pointedly away.

"We will talk about this later," Merlin glared at their uninvited guests. "When all of us are  _fully clothed_." There was a muffled sound from the bed that could have meant either agreement or protest.

Lance and Gwen shuffled out, but Elyan stayed behind. He coughed awkwardly. "Um, you know, Merlin, I really don't need to discuss this later. I am perfectly happy to just forget any of this happened-"

"Goodbye, Elyan," Merlin interrupted and shoved the flustered knight out the door, closing it behind him with a sigh.

"Great," he muttered, rubbing his forehead to stanch his growing headache. "There goes my chance of getting any sleep tonight."

"Does that mean you'll stay?" asked Arthur hopefully, poking his head up from the sheets to look at Merlin.

Merlin scowled at the prince. "Insatiable sod, I don't know why I put up with you."

Arthur smiled, recognizing the acquiescence in Merlin's words. Merlin grinned back despite himself before shedding his clothes again and pouncing on the prince. They didn't stop to wonder if Gwen and the others were still outside the door.

~*~

The next morning, when Merlin walked slowly to the kitchens to get Arthur's breakfast, wincing with each step, the cook gave him a knowing look. On his way back he was stopped by no less than seven knights congratulating him on his "conquest" (though, he noted, Elyan and Lance were not among them). And he was stopped on the second floor landing by Gaius, who had just been to see the prince and who mentioned nothing but gave him yet another raised eyebrow. By the time Merlin ducked back into Arthur's room, he was red from head to toe and more than a little irritated when Arthur smirked at him from the bed.

"Prat," Merlin muttered, setting down Arthur's breakfast with perhaps more force than was entirely necessary.

"But you love me anyway," Arthur teased, and promptly tumbled out of the bed in his attempt to crawl to the breakfast table.

Merlin burst into laughter, and then winced when his arse clenched.

"Yeah," he said fondly as Arthur scowled and rubbed his own wounded bottom. "I do."


End file.
